At The Tip Of A Sword
by bookworm97
Summary: Two friends are left stranded on middle earth with no clue of how to get back home. Should they aid the fellowship and risk altering history? Or alter history and risk changing everything? legolasmarysue
1. Before The Big Trip

Hello people!

This is my first Lord Of The Rings fanfic, so please forgive any mistakes, and feel free to review about them and tell me what i should change.

This is a marysue/legolas fanfic, to quickly warn those of you who have not guessed from reading the summary.

Before the story, i'd like to shout out to Animestar73 becuase once again, you are my wonderfully patient beta! hugs and kisses!

**Disclaimer:** if i owned Lord Of The Rings, do you think i would be using this site to write a story? This would be a novel by now!

And now on with the tale!

* * *

He thrust his sabre towards her torso. Reflexively, she parried the attack, sending the point of the sabre past her left side. Taking advantage of the opening, she attacked him, almost ruthlessly, but he was good. Within minutes, he had turned the tide of the battle to his favour. He swung for her neck and she blocked him instinctively, knowing that if she had been a second too late, she would have lost this battle. 

_No._

Seyona suddenly looked in to his eyes, her green eyes blazing. She had studied fencing since she was small, and she was not about to let this _him_ beat her like that. Swinging her sabre around, she battered his sword out of the way and blocked his sword before its blade had neared her body.

_This is one battle I will not let myself lose!_

She disarmed him, and flicked the tip of her sabre up to his throat.

"Yield." She said, her voice dangerously quiet, her eyes betraying the calm she showed on the surface.

"I yield."

She nodded slightly, lifted her mask, and then held out her hand.

"Well played."

He looked her in the eye, looking as though tempted to refuse her hand, but obviously thought better of it, extending his hand a moment later to shake hers.

"And you."

Walking off, she wondered what he might have said if she had lost. She made her way into the girls changing room, changed into jeans and a blue t-shirt and made her way outside, where her car was waiting. It was a smart car. The only reason Seyona had bought it was because it made her laugh whenever she looked at it. So small and compact…

Sometimes she liked to think of it as a shopping trolley.

She paused just as she climbed into the car. She was forgetting something… she was supposed to call someone…

Ah, yes. She was supposed to call Nicola.

Nicola was her best friend, and had been so for thirteen years. They had been in the same class in grade 5, and had been partnered up for a book report at the beginning of the year. They quickly became fast friends, almost inseparable, and had remained so ever since. Even though they both went to different universities, and took different degrees, they still bought an apartment together (neither of them having the money to buy one by themselves) and were just as close as ever.

She whipped out her cell phone, using speed dial to phone Nicola.

"Hello! Guess who?"

"Hi! So… how was fencing?"

Nicola had taken a degree in music and sometimes when she spoke, you could almost hear a melody in there. Her voice was an instrument in itself and if you had ever heard her sing, you would leave with no doubts that she was in a league of her own. She had mastered almost 27 instruments, although she was best in piano, flute and oboe. This, mused Seyona, was probably the reason she had graduated top of her class.

"It was good. I had to prove my fencing to some sexist idiot, though. I think his name was… um… I think it was Robert White. Or Robert Green. Some colour or another!"

"Robert Green? Didn't he win the world championship or something?"

"I'm not sure. I heard tell that he came in second because he sprained his ankle in the first fight. Personally I think I threw him when I suggested we fight with a sabre instead of a foil. I'm more use to sabres, anyways. I don't think he expected that."

"You really are one-of-a-kind, you know that?" Seyona could hear the poorly concealed laughter in her friend's voice, and smiled.

"Yep!" she said happily, grinning wildly in the car. There was a pause on the other end of the line

"Seyona?" whispered Nicola, her usually trilling voice void of its hauntingly beautiful melody.

"What's wrong?" asked Seyona, curious as to what could have made Nicola so upset. You could tell how happy she was by listening to her voice; the happier she was, the more melodic her voice became.

"Melody died." Seyona could hear Nicola tying to keep her voice from trembling, and failing.

There was a pause and Seyona sighed sadly. She needed to comfort Nicola, but Nicola had proved in the past to be difficult to console.

"Melody was a very old bird, Nicola. It was his time." she said softly.

"No! He was still young!"

"Only to you. To a bird he was very old."

For the second time, the conversation sputtered to a halt and Seyona thought she heard a soft sob. She sped up slightly, eager to get to the familiar building that was slowly sliding into view.

Finally, Nicola broke the scilence.

"I suppose." There was a heavy sigh from the other end of the phone. "So when can you be home? We haven't finished packing yet, and the trip is tomorrow!"

Seyona could tell she was still upset, but was trying to put on a brave face.

"Well, I'm just pulling up to the complex, so… I'll see you in five?"

"Yeah… see you in five."

Hearing the sadness in her friend's voice, Seyona walk a little faster, trying to get up to their apartment just that little bit faster.

She unlocked the apartment door to find Nicola sitting at the table with tears in her eyes, listening to 'don't feel like dancing'.

"It was his favourite song." She explained, her voice braking slightly.

Seyona smiled. "You know, we never did find out how she learned to sing that song. I swear, it is not normal for a bird to be singing that song at three in the morning."

Nicola gave a slightly lopsided smile.

"Yeah. So, you wanna finish packing? Just because, you know, the big trip is tomorrow, and we're only half finished. I mean, we've been planning this for a year! It would be a shame if we couldn't go because of your disorganisation skills."

Seyona nodded. "Yes. We should. But first, it might be a good idea to eat. I mean, it's six; I've been fencing for three hours, almost non-stop. I'm famished. And I don't know about you, but I always feel a little happier with a little food in my stomach. Come on. I'll make dinner. Better yet, I'll make your favourite: Fish and chips with, for some strange reason, several gallons of vinegar and your own body weight in salt."

"How about I get that untouched white chocolate liquor we have in the fridge? I figure its time we drank it. On the eve of our new adventure, and the death of a beloved songbird."

"Tell you what then. You go and pack while I make dinner. I have already finished packing, and after dinner, you will likely be too drunk to pack anything!"

Nicola gaped at her friend. "Hang on… your finished already? Your pack is only half full!"

"Really? It looks half empty to me." Seyona said teasingly, a smile playing on her lips. "And for your information, you don't have to take the kitchen sink in order to go camping."

Nicola grinned, appreciating her friends attempt to make her smile

"What did you take anyway?" asked Nicola, wincing at the sound of pots and pans in the kitchen.

"Um… clothing, a tent, a sleeping bag, a bow and a quiver of arrows, a fishing rod, a few cooking utensils and cutlery, two foils, two sabres, some protective padding and… my sword."

The last two words were spoken as a whisper. Nicola knew why. The sword was a gift from her father, the last one he'd given her before he disappeared. The sword was the reason that Seyona had taken up fencing. It was a beautiful sword, perfectly balanced and the metal work was amazing. Seyona had been around swords long enough that she knew it was hand made, but who had the skill to create such a masterpiece? Nobody nowadays, that was certain. Now they were mostly machine made.

"Why two sabres?"

"Well…" Seyona smiled at Nicola as she poured oil into a pan, "you know how I was teaching you fencing with the foils? Well, I was going to teach you with the sabres once I figured you were good enough."

"You were?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

The apartment was silent for a while, the scissor sisters playing in the background, and the occasional 'CLANG!' from the kitchen.

"Ha ha!" the triumphant shout came from the kitchen, startling Nicola a little. "I'm done! And this time, the chips are edible!"

Nicola laughed. "All hail the mighty cook!" she giggled, applauding all the while.

"Why, thank you! I'd like to thank the academy, and all those who knew me…"

They both laughed together for a while as Seyona walked to the table, and placed two steaming plates on top of the already laid placemats and Nicola finished packing.

They ate in a comfortable silence, the peace only broken by the sound of cutlery, until Seyona broke the silence.

"So what are you bringing?"

Nicola smiled. "You mean apart from the kitchen sink? I brought my sleeping bag, two pillows (since you forgot yours and I still had room), clothing, my fishing rod, my flute, violin and oboe, my mp3, your mp3, 20 CDs, ranging from the 50's to modern rock, a portable CD player, my sketchbook and art supplies, toiletries and… There _was_ more, but I forgot."

Seyona was staring, mouth open. "You fit all of that, _in one bag_?"

"Yep!" said Nicola cheerfully, "that and more!"

"And more…" Seyona repeated weakly.

"Yep! That and more." She repeated.

The washing up having been washed, and the table been tidied, they both collapsed on the floor, their eyes full of anticipation for the following day. Seyona grabbed her pack, and laid her head on top of it. Nicola looked over at Seyona, then, laughing, she grabbed her pack and did the same.

"You know, I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." She said, still laughing.

"I know, it will be difficult, but we have to try. We can't hike though the Canadian wilderness if we are sleeping standing up!"

"I'm just so excited though!" Nicola was almost singing now.

"I know." Seyona smiled happily

After two non-stop hours of talking, the two called it a night and both fell asleep on top of their packs, both too tired to walk to their beds.

Had they been awake, they would have noticed the winds pick up outside, blowing the branches of a large tree against their window. But unlike most winds which blow aimlessly, this wind moved with a purpose, seeping under the windowpane and unlocking it, blowing it open quietly.

Had they been awake, they would have noticed the wind pick them up with a gush of air, and spin them around in circles. Then, with one final gush of wind, they vanished completely from sight.

Had they been awake…

* * *

Hello people! Its me again! This is my first chapter, and for those who don't know, fish and chips is an English dish, with fish and fries. What an imaginative name. 

Okay, so now, you see that little greyish button down there, next to submit review? Click the button... you know you want to.

Free ice cream in your choice flavour to the first reviewer! And hugs to everyone else. Please review!

Until next time!


	2. Rohan?

Okay people, this is the second chapter!

I'm sorry that it wasn't up yesterday, it would have been, but I couldn't access the internet. Not I know that this chapter may be a little boring, but this is necessary to the plot. Otherwise, they may never get to Rohan! And that might not be good...

please excuse any mistakes in this chapter, cuz this chapter i didn't have a beta for.

Okay! so on with the story!

* * *

Seyona opened one bleary eye and looked around.

Then she sat up surprisingly fast, and took in her bedroom. Or lack thereof.

Where were they? Her eyes swept the unfamiliar landscape and took in everything, form the river nearby, winding it's way between the hills down towards the mountains, to the long windswept grass blowing gently in the cool breeze.

Gently she shook Nicola.

"Nicola? I don't think we're in apartment 6b anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Nicola curiously, her voice still hoarse from the sleep.

"Um… well… look at the ceiling for instance."

"What about it?" asked Nicola, her eyes not quite fully open yet.

"Its not there."

Nicola's eyes flew open, and she too sat up faster than you'd expect one would be able to after having been out cold no more than a couple of minutes ago.

"It's not there. Where is the ceiling?"

Seyona shot Nicola a look. "How am I supposed to know?" she tucked an annoying length of hair behind her ear. "Besides, I don't think that question is the right 'where' question. I mean, where on earth _are…_ we…"

She trailed off at the look on Nicola's face.

"What's wrong?" asked Seyona, a hint of panic on her voice.

"Your ears…" came the soft whisper, and Seyona automatically raised a hand to the side of her head.

"What about my ears? What's wrong with them?"

"Um…" Nicola had gone a bit pale. "They're pointed."

Seyona felt for the tip of her ear, and sure enough, it was true.

"Do you think yours are too?"

Seyona watched Nicola raise a shaking hand to her head, and stiffen. Seyona looked at her questioningly, and Nicola gave a short nod, by way of answer.

"Are we _elves_?"

The two fell silent for a moment. Then Seyona spoke up, voicing a thought she had been entertaining for a few minutes.

"fire an arrow at me."

"_What_?"

"you heard me. I just quickly want to try something. Just use the blunt one, and don't pull it back too hard. And if it makes you feel better, aim it for my thigh."

Nicola nodded, beginning to understand her friend's request. Gently pulling the archery set from Seyona's pack, she aimed it gingerly at her friend's thigh. She looked up at Seyona's face, and nearly panicked. Her eyes were shut! But as Nicola watched, Seyona opened one eye and gave a reassuring smile and a nod.

She let the arrow loose, and watched in horror as she realized her aim had been totally off! The arrow, although blunt was headed for her friend's heart.

She stood frozen to the spot, unable to move, her mouth open in a silent scream, the arrow inches away from impact…

And Seyona, eyes still tightly shut, side-stepped the arrow faster than the eye could quite see. She grinned.

"Yes! I knew it would work! Nicola! It's true! And not just the ears! The hearing and the sense of touch and smell, and the movement, too fast for the eye to see…"

Nicola said nothing, not that she needed to, but ran and gave her friend a long hard hug.

"Come on." Said Seyona at last. "We should search for some sort of village. They might be able to direct us to a familiar landmark."

Nicola nodded. "At least we're getting the hike we wanted!"

They both started to laugh and then just as suddenly as she started, Nicola stopped, and when she next spoke, it was slightly rushed as though she was trying to get all of the words out of her head rapidly, but was almost visibly restraining herself from going too fast.

"Seyona? You know the river right?"

"Yes, I know the river. Not personally though."

Nicola smiled faintly before taking a deep breath and continuing, "You remember how in history most cities are built alongside rivers? I mean, London, Paris, Ottawa, Washington DC, and so on. What I'm saying, is that we might have a better chance of finding civilization if we follow the river."

Seyona sat for a moment looking at her friend with amazement. Nicola had away of looking at things though rose tinted glasses, and had often daydreamt or sketched in the middle of class. Sometimes it seemed to Seyona that she had wrapped herself up in a cocoon of stories to lessen the cold logic of the world around her but sometimes her mind had these moments of hard logic, and she would voice an idea which would usually turn out to be correct. It paid to listen to her when those moments came.

"Wow."

"Yeah. I mean, have you ever noticed that? Even some of the minor cities!"

"No, no. I mean, I didn't know that you paid attention in history!" she grinned, mischief twinkling in both eyes. She tucked an annoying lock of hair behind her ears, "so, genius, upstream or downstream? 'Cus I haven't the foggiest idea."

"How 'bout… upstream?"

"Very well. Upriver it is."

And with that, the two of them started to fight their way slowly through the long, flowing grass.

After several hours of hacking though the thick grass, Seyona decided enough was enough. Giving her pack to Nicola, she took a run at the nearest hill, not stopping until she reached it's summit, where upon she marvelled that not only could she reach the top at a run without breaking a sweat, but also that she could see for miles and miles. She had to show this to Nicola. She ran down and grabbed her pack.

"Come on! I have to show you something."

"What?"

"Just come"

A minute or so late, Nicola understood why.

At the top of the hill you could see for miles. It was breathtaking. The river continued to snake across the land, almost as though confused in which direction to turn.

As she looked, she could see a thin veil of mist shrouding the land, and obscuring it slightly, making the land seem all the more mysterious, and adding to it's amazing beauty. A forest began off to her left, and spread out at far as the eye could see, and off in the distance there were mountains, putting a boundary on the view.

"what's that?" Nicola heard Seyona ask, but she was still distracted by the sheer beauty of this place and by it's enormity.

"hmm?"

Seyona rolled her eyes.

"Look, could you at least pretend to listen to me? Give my confidence a small boost? Anyways…" she continued on, trying to ignore the glazed look that Nicola was currently carrying. At least she was trying. "there's this spot on the horizon, I can't make out what it is. I think it just may be the village we're looking for."

At these words, Nicola suddenly snapped back into reality.

"Civilization? really? You found it? At last! Where is it?"

"welcome back." Said Seyona dryly, "as I was saying, I think that the small speck on the horizon over there might just be a village. I'm not sure, but it's our only chance."

After another few hours of walking, the small speck came in to view as a city surrounded by a fence and the only apparent way in seemed to be a gate in the front.

It was strange, mused Nicola. As far as she knew, no city had had gates on it for a while. They used to have them, but in the past few centuries the need for them had been erased. So this was probably some educational thing for kids to get them to see what life used to be like.

As they neared the gates, a voice called out "halt! Who goes there? What is your purpose in Rohan?"

Wait…Rohan?

"we are but travellers, looking for a city." Answered Nicola, "But first, we were wondering if we might stay and replenish our supplies and perhaps get some directions to civilization. We are hopelessly lost."

"history geek." Muttered Seyona from the corner of her mouth.

"shut up."

The man on top of the tower started talking again, "we may be able to admit…" but he died off, hearing the sound of approaching hoof beats and Seyona burst in to giggles as she heard the man whisper "what now?" sounding very exasperated.

Three horses rode up to the gates, and Seyona suddenly froze. Not because two of the four riders were incredibly handsome, because they were, but because Seyona could name every one of them. She nudged Nicola.

"um, Nicola…?"

"hmm?" Seyona could tell that Nicola was trying to figure out who these people were portraying. Possibly some travellers, also looking for a city. Funny though, she couldn't see any tour guides, school buses or any thing else of that sort.

"you know how I said that we weren't in 6b anymore? I don't think we're even on _earth_!"

Nicola looked confused for a moment, "what do you mean?"

Seyona took a deep breath, and took the plunge, "I think we're in The Two Towers!"

* * *

oooo...

A cliffie! A think...

Um...

Okay!

Shout outs!

ElvishKiwi: Thank you! I have to say though, although they will not join the fellowship there is a high chance that they may fall in love with one of them. I will try not to mary sue it though. Thank you for the review, I love reading reviews when people write and say they love them, so thank you!

FebruarySong: Thank you! May I just take the opportunity to say how much I love your story? I love your story! It is the best. Thank you for the review, I'm very happy to hear that you liked it, so thank you!

Okay people, you know what to do! Review!


	3. Ro

Hello and welcome to yet another chapter of 'At The Tip Of A Sword!

Now be patient people, i know this chapter is a little slow, but this is necessary to the plot.

Okay... on with the tale!

* * *

"_What_?" this was it, Nicola decided. Her friend had finally cracked. 

Seyona looked at Nicola and shrugged. "Do you have any other explanation as to how Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf are giving us funny looks right now?" Seyona looked at them again, and froze when she realized that Legolas was frowning at them. "Damn that elven hearing," she muttered under her breath.

Aragorn nudged his horse forward, and Legolas reluctantly followed suit giving suspicious glances back at them all the while. Seyona looked up at the man on the tower and he smiled back.

"You know," he said conversationally, as though an elf and a dwarf were a regular occurrence at these gates, "I have a feeling refusing you entry would be fruitless, considering that you'll just be admitted in a few moments time. I have a feeling that Wormtongue will get his due." He smiled wickedly and Seyona got the feeling that the man knew precisely what he was doing.

"You have our sincerest thanks." Said Nicola truthfully.

"Ah, 'twas nothing milady. Although I must say I am curious as to how two elven ladies got lost."

"So are we. Believe you me. So are we."

"Hmm…" the man looked thoughtful, "ah well. When you have time, you must tell it to me. Go though."

"Thank you again."

Nicola and Seyona had just stepped through the gates when a man came running at them.

"Get out of my way!" he shouted, still running as though the devil himself was after him. They just had time to move out of the way as he flew through, running straight for the gate.

"I think that may have been Wormtongue," Nicola looked at Seyona, who shrugged.

"I don't know. He was moving too fast for me to see," Seyona laughed, " I forget, but doesn't he take a horse?"

They watched as Wormtongue continued running out across the plains at a breakneck pace.

"Well, I guess not." They watched for a while longer, bursting into wild giggles when he tripped over a rock and fell face first into the river.

"He deserved that." said Seyona after she had regained her breath only to dissolve into a fit of giggles at the sight of him covered in reeds. After a few minutes of manic giggling they managed to compose themselves enough to stop laughing, although every so often one would have to close her eyes and concentrate.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We have to find an inn," Seyona replied, glancing over at Legolas and frowning at the look he threw back at her, "Somehow, I don't think they would find out tent too amusing. It's millennia ahead of-" she stopped at the look Nicola was giving her and realized that Legolas was listening in, "_rien_" Seyona switched to French. She new quite bit of French, but she generally spoke it a little more colourfully. She found that she could really confuse the English population if she did that.

Nicola gave Seyona a look which said '_yeah, I think he was listening all along_,'

Seyona narrowed her eyes at Legolas, a look which Nicola recognised as '_that better be the last time…'_

"Well, they don't know who you are. I guess it's only natural that they would be suspicious." Nicola whispered by way of explanation, and then," so, how's about that inn?"

a half hour later, they finally found an inn, in the outskirts of the city.

"You know, I never realized a small town could be so big! And to think I managed to cross Toronto in 10 minutes flat."

"With 13 speeding tickets." Seyona pointed out.

"Yeah, you know, I'm pretty sure I could have made it in 6 if they hadn't kept on pulling me over." Said Nicola, the beginning of a frown starting to cross her delicate features.

Seyona rolled her eyes, "You would think so, wouldn't you?" she said, suddenly fighting a mad urge to laugh.

They trudged up to the door in companionable silence and bargained with the inn keeper. Once again, Seyona let Nicola handle it, being the history expert, and wondered vaguely if middle earth had a currency.

A few minutes later they had a room on the second floor. It wouldn't be very luxurious, even by middle earth standards, but it was fine to them. They didn't mind what room they got, as long as it was clean.

"Do you think that they would have an archery range here?" Seyona asked suddenly, taking Nicola by surprise.

"Yes, they might. I mean, if they have archers, they have to a an archery range," she said.

"Yep, logic was always your strong point. Funny, because you didn't like math." Seyona looked at Nicola and smiled.

Nicola's eyes widened when she saw the look in Seyona's eyes. It was a look that she had seen many times in the past. "You're not going to _fight, _are you?" she asked, looking as though if it were in her power, Seyona would have been duck-taped to a chair a while ago. "You've made up your mind already? You've only been here five minutes!"

Seyona tried to meet Nicolas gaze, but found she couldn't and turned her eyes to the floor instead.

"I was considering it. I can fight! If I could prove that to them, if I could prove I could fight, then I could help. They need every able-bodied person out there, you know, and I can fight pretty well."

Nicola blinked, "When you fenced, though, people didn't try to kill you. That was one rather important aspect of battle that they left out, no?"

Seyona grinned at Nicola's expression, "Yes, well, usually in most sports people don't try to kill one another either. Odd thing that."

Nicola grinned too.

"And besides," Seyona went on, "This isn't our world, or our time. And yet, we still found refuge in it and it didn't turn us away, if you can see what I'm saying. If we are to remain here, then I want to make sure that we can live here in peace. If the scales need that little extra weight to tip the way they should, then I can provide that weight. I'm going to fight." Seyona finished speaking, her jaw set and her mind made up. Nicola nodded, knowing that there was no way that she could alter her friends mind.

"Well, that's one reason I want to go to the archery range. That, and I want to see what being an elf has done for my archery skills."

Nicola grinned, "You and that bow…" she muttered, shaking her head.

Another half hour later, Seyona had found the archery range, and Nicola had tagged along with her notebook, on the lines that back home, there were no drawings of middle earth that had been drawn from life.

Well, that and the fact that she wanted to sketch Legolas, who also happened to be there. Looking at Seyona, Nicola could see that she had defiantly improved with archery since the last time she had watched. Of course, that may have just been because of her heightened senses, but either way, she hit the bull's-eye nine times out of eleven arrows, and she managed to hit dead center three times.

Nicola noticed that Seyona _still _looked disappointed with herself. Seyona was a perfectionist, she knew, and so she viewed everything less than perfect as a complete an utter failure. Nicola grinned. Some things never change, no matter what species you happen to be.

Glancing up, she began to gently outline Seyona on her sketch pad, Legolas in the background, their stance almost mimicking one another. Deftly she began to sketch the rest of the archers around them, but somehow managed to make Legolas and Seyona stand out, even though they were almost indistinguishable from the other archers. She managed to capture a motion and passion in the two of them that was not present in the other archers, making them look like they were moving or were about to. As she began to delicately sketch some detail into their faces, a shadow fell over her sketchpad.

"Could you move please? Your blocking my sunlight." She mumbled, not looking up.

"Well, then allow me to move, milady." Said a familiar voice with a touch of sarcasm.

She looked up into a pair of smiling light brown eyes and grinned.

"You're the man who was guarding the gate an hour ago, right?" he nodded and she smiled sincerely, "thank you for letting us through."

He blinked. For a few moments there was almost the suggestion of listening to a choir.

"You're welcome, milady." He sat down next to her. She looked him up and down. He had light auburn hair which reached down to his shoulders and he appeared to be well built, but rather lithe as well as light-footed. She also saw a small glint of green under his cloak as he sat down.

"Please, call me Nicola. I see no reason for you to call me 'milady'"

He nodded, "Okay. But only if you call me by my name."

"Which is…?"

He grinned again, pausing for a moment before he said, "Ro."

"Well then, Ro, now the introductions are over with, what brings you to this little corner of the world."

"Well," he said mischievously, "I was going to come for archery practice, but then I saw a very beautiful elf, and decided to say hello. What brings you here?"

She smiled shyly and looked down at her drawing.

"I wanted to do some sketches of the archery range."

He peered at the sketchbook in her lap. "I can see that. May I look?" he gestured towards the sketchpad.

She handed him the sketch pad, watching his face to see his expression. It was a few moments before he spoke up.

"These are very good. I don't know how you've done it, but with a few strokes you managed to convey motion. And not just that! You've also managed to put their passion into it and their emotions without even having begun to sketch their faces," he looked admiringly at her and then continued, "I could never draw like this if I wanted to! You truly have a gift." He said as he handed it back.

She smiled. "Thank you."

And once again, he noticed the echoes of a delicate melody behind her voice.

"Milady, 'tis true." he said honestly, struggling to get his brain on the right track.

She looked into his golden brown eyes once more, trying in vain to find a response. How could three little words make her smile so easily? Finally, she settled on whispering, "Thank you," smiling once more when she saw his eyes light up with laughter.

"Your welcome, milady."

"I told you to call me Nicola!" she chided playfully.

"Aye. And I told you to call me Ro, but you have only done that once so far."

"Aye, that I have." She looked over at him, "So… Ro." She rolled his name over her tongue, "Is that a nickname?"

For a very brief moment, a peculiar look crossed his face, but it happened so fast that Nicola wasn't sure if she had seen it.

"Yes," he said simply and Nicola dropped it, telling by the flat tone of his voice that the subject should be left alone.

She sighed and flipped a page in her sketch book, beginning to aimlessly draw. Most artists when drawing a face will draw the outline first and then fill in the details but Nicola did not. She tended to draw the eyes first on close-ups and then fill in the face around them.

"Anyhow," his voice made her look up, and he continued, "I must be off, for I think I am needed at the gate."

She nodded. "well, Ro, it was nice to meet you again."

"Yes. it was. I hope we can meet again in the future, Nicola," he said warmly, his eyes glinting in the sunlight as he stood up and walked slowly away.

* * *

So how did you like that chapter, people? I won't say anything else, but there is more to Ro than meets the eye... 

Shoutouts!

enchantedwriter72 - Thank you! I'm glad you think so.

FebruarySong - Thank you for your offer! Yeah, i swear, this site had this habit of eating reviews, just when you least expect it...

ElvishKiwi - i love your name! Yes, i have to agree it did take them a rather long time to figure it out. I have to say though, that some times Seyona will think up something and follow it through regarless of the consequences. She is rather reckless that way.

EchoingSilence - Thank you! I'm sorry that i didn't update sooner though.

Silverrain13 - thank you! i'm glad you like it so far. i hope you enjoyed this chapter!

ILoveMooney - lol. you know that's probably the shortest review i've ever recieved?

Gothic-Fire-Wolf - I'm happy you think so. I took a little while t update this though, I have to admit...

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Okay people...

Please review!


	4. Legolas

Hey, people! I know that you're probably wondering why I took so long to up date, but, I have to say that is wasn't my fault! Why this is so, I'm not sure.

Anyways…

Seyona glared at Nicola.

"How long do I have to hold this stupid stance?" she demanded. The phrase _'If looks could kill…'_ ran through Nicola's mind

"Just until I finish sketching the outline," she replied

"Why do you need me to do this stance? If I was going to attack, I wouldn't be standing like this!" she was in a lunge, her sword out in front of her as though she was stabbing an invisible enemy and her brown tunic a little dirty. She knew she would have to wash it later.

"Oh? How would you stand then? And FYI, I need you for a live model. I find that I can draw better that way. And yes, before you ask, this is for a battle scene."

"Why would you want to draw _that?_ It seems like a far cry from the happy ones you usually draw." Seyona blew a brown lock of hair from her face.

"That's why. _Because_ it's a far cry from my usual drawings. And you still haven't answered my first question. How would you attack?"

"Like this." She answered, spinning round and bringing her sword around in a graceful arc, so fast it was almost invisible in the air, twisting the hilt at the last moment so that the blade would meet the neck of whatever invisible foe she was fighting; whereupon she brought it to a sudden halt. Nicola's mouth fell open.

"Just call me 'Zorro'" said Seyona, giggling at Nicola's expression. "Now, I betcha you can't draw _that!_"

"No, probably not." Nicola said quietly in a slightly strained voice. Some movement to her right caught her eye, "Um…"

By now though, Seyona was lost in a world of her own. She spun round once more, bringing the blade around in time for it to meet another blade, parrying her blow.

She blinked and looked up in to a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Well, well, milady. Fencing as well as archery. I'm impressed."

"What can I say, my lord? I'm a multi-talented woman! Do you wish to spar?" she added suddenly, an idea occurring to her.

"Of course, milady." Said Legolas, a hint of amusement entering his voice

The fight lasted no more than a few seconds. They attacked and defended, but finally Legolas made a jab at her, which she casually knocked to the side and pressed the flat of her blade against his throat.

"You're holding back." She stated simply.

"Yes." he admitted somewhat reluctantly, and she smiled.

"Don't."

He grinned and nodded.

"As you wish, milady."

And the true tide of the battle began. Seyona lost track of time as the two of them were lost in a dizzying dance, separated at times only by a blade's width only to be thrown apart by their momentum. Being elven, they could both perform a variety of moves faster and with more precision that any normal human would be able to. The swords blurred in the air as they moved, and at times, you would swear that they disappeared all together.

_You know_, Seyona thought to herself, _trying to form a coherent thought while sparring madly with an elf who's skill pretty much matches -and maybe surpasses- yours, should be an Olympic sport._

"So, I hear that tomorrow we set off for Helms Deep." The sentence was broken in several places by their sparring and it took Legolas a moment to answer.

"Yes. Although, I am unsure as to whether it's a good idea."

"Well, I'm sure king Théoden has his reasons. Helms Deep has helped in the past." Said Seyona, attempting a shrug and failing miserably.

He said nothing.

They continued sparring in silence for a few minutes, then he said, "I hear that lady Nicola has found something to do inside Rohan."

Seyona grinned at the comment. "Yep! Can you believe that they didn't have sandwiches?" _and they call it civilization…_ she added silently to herself.

"Milady, _I'm _still wondering what they are." he did not smile, but Seyona could see the amusement in his eyes.

Her thoughts made their way to Nicola, who had integrated herself almost seamlessly into human society. She was so easy going, that they forgot that she was an elf, and they talked normally to her. Seyona, on the other hand, was still looked at with a mixture of reverence, awe and –although Seyona hated its existence in their eyes - fear. She had to admit, she was slightly jealous of Nicola, who now had a lot more people to talk to. Having heard that they hadn't had sandwiches, Nicola had started a class. She decided that since it was an easy food to make that required little cooking, if any, that is would be useful.

Seyona, on the other hand, had three people in Rohan that felt comfortable around her. There was Legolas, Aragorn and Nicola, and she had barely spoken three words to Aragorn in the past week she had been here. That only left two people. There was also Ro, of course, who treated elves like they were a daily appearance, but Seyona had only talked to him occasionally. He seemed nice enough. She frowned. He seemed a little too familiar with elves in her opinion.

Her train of though completely vanished as she saw a small opening in his defences. It happened so briefly that Seyona was unsure if she had seen it, but as she watched, it happened again and again. It was a very small opening, but if she worked her sword the right way, it might be enough to get around his defences.

The next time she saw it, she dived through it, quickly gaining the upper hand and keeping it.

Legolas blinked. _That_ was definitely a first. She was better than he had anticipated. He would have to-

Before Legolas could complete that thought, she had gotten right behind his defences and with a deft twist of her wrist had buried his sword in to a patch of grass five feet away, flicking her sword up to his chin. Legolas stared at her sword and then looked at her. She smiled, trying not to laugh at his expression.

She sheathed her sword and said, "Well played." It was at that point that she became aware of some clapping from behind her.

She turned around to see Aragorn and Gimli both grinning wildly.

"Lord Aragorn, Lord Gimli," she said, acknowledging both of them with a nod of her head.

"Well done, lass." Whispered Gimli as he walked past Seyona.

Aragorn on the other hand looked as though if he opened his mouth, he would dissolve into fits of laughter, so he nodded as he went past.

Seyona walked over to Nicola, who was peering past her to look at the three of them.

"They're never going to let him forget it, are they?"

Seyona shook her head.

Nicola looked back at them, and then said, "I pity him."

Aragorn, meanwhile was looking at Legolas with a mixture of shock and respect.

"I didn't know you could spar like that."

Legolas laughed. "After three thousand years, one does eventually pick up fencing, even if I do prefer to use my bow. Or my twin blades." He added as a bit of an after thought.

"Well, laddie, whatever you use, she still beat you." Gimli coughed. "Hands down, I might add."

"She only won by a small margin." Legolas puffed out his chest slightly, trying to keep a little of his dignity. "I let her win."

"Of course you did," said Gimli soothingly. "I could tell that it was you who had the upper hand all along."

Legolas deflated slightly when he heard a faint snort and a 'yeah, right' from the direction of Nicola and Seyona.

I hope that you liked this chapter, although it is a little rougher than I would like. I know that that wasn't a proper ending, but i decided to just load whatever I have.

You know, I have to say that I'm not sure how old Legolas it, but he is estomated to be 2831 years old, so I just decided to go with that number.

Anyways...

Shoutouts!

FebruarySong: thanks for the review! I do try to write as I figure they should speak, but occasionally I will slip from ethereal to a modern English. Thanks for the constructive criticism. I really appreciate it, and it helps me with my writing skills.

Gothic-Fire-Wolf: thank you! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, though. I will admit that this chapter took me longer than I originally intended.

eilugi: thank you for giving me my first epic review. No, the typos are not a Canadian-ism, they are actually typos, and grammar is the same anywhere you go. I think they will just let the people assume that they come from somewhere 'far away' to explain half of the things that they carry. Now, regarding Ro's interaction with Nicola, let us just assume for now that Ro isn't entirely one of the Rohirrim. Thanks for reviewing!

EdwardCullen123: I'm glad that you like my writing! But I have to say, that although Frodo is cute, I personally have a thing for Legolas. I find him unbelievably cute.

The Woods Witch: you know, sadly, this is me updating soon. Thanks for the review!

EchoingSilence: thanks! I would tell you what Ro's full name is but you will find out later on in the story. Of course, you could guess before that…

basketball whiz: I have to say, I agree with you. I am a Legolas fan all the way too, but unfortunately, Nicola was getting jealous over all the attention Seyona was getting. I had to do something:-D

ElvishKiwi: I love your name! anyways… Ro is a rather interesting guy, and so far, no one has worked out his secret identity! Anyhoo, this 'secret identity' is what enables him to talk with elves without feeling insignificant. I know that they wouldn't be that informal to one another, but let us just assume for the sake of the story that they can be. Also, Ro knew exactly what he was doing when he let them in, and he also knew that they were friend and not foe. I cannot tell you how he knew that, how ever, since that would pretty much ruin any big surprises I have planned in the near future. Thanks for reviewing!

Mariano's-twins: sadly, this is me updating soon. On the bright side, I did update, even if it took me a while to do it.

pearlseed: I'm glad you like it! I hope that you liked this chapter.

BlueEyedGunSlinger: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although I have to say, this chapter is a little more rough than I would like.

i hope you liked that chapter. if you did then REVIEW!


	5. The Linguist And The Trekkie

And now, at long last, another chapter! I hope you all like it!

* * *

Seyona huffed in boredom. They were travelling to Helms Deep, and over the past three days she had developed something of a routine.

Nicola slowly caught up with Seyona and, keeping her gaze on Gimli and Eowyn, said, "Any minute now…"

Up in front, Gimli and Eowyn were having a conversation about dwarf women. Well they were, until Gimli's horse reared forward, making Gimli lose his balance. He landed on the ground with a small 'oof'.

Behind him, Nicola and Seyona dissolved into giggles.

"How did you know?" asked Seyona between giggles, as Gimli assured Eowyn that his fall had been deliberate.

"I've been listening to their conversation for the past twenty minutes. I swear, if they didn't say it then, I was at the point of going and saying the lines for them!"

"You could have, but then I would have won every single one of our arguments about changing history."

"Yes, well, there's also that…"

Seyona rolled her eyes. "So, anyways… we still have yet to discuss the um…" she looked behind her and cleared her throat. "…plan?"

Nicola saw her friends face and looked behind them. There, walking innocently, but keeping pace with them, was Legolas. She grinned when she heard some muttering of 'he never learns' from beside her.

"Okay…" said Nicola. "On a subject other than 'the plan'" she said, making air quotations, "I've been looking at the story so far." She paused.

"Go on.." said Seyona, motioning with her hand for Nicola to continue.

"I've noticed that some of the events that have happened while we've been here aren't entirely consistent with the book."

"But that only means that we're movie-verse, doesn't it?" said Seyona, knowing that if Legolas was indeed listening, then he would have no clue as to what she said.

"Yes, it would, but some of the events don't match the movie either."

"What are you saying? Anything could happen?"

"Yes!" she seemed to be glad that Seyona had grasped this so quickly. "We're facing some sort of weird movie-book hybrid."

"So that means that-," luckily before she finished the sentence, Seyona became aware that this conversation was generating a lot of interest from the surrounding people. "- a certain person might not end up at the pearly gates?"

Nicola blinked, knowing full well that Seyona was talking about Haldir. "After all the argument's we've had about the space time continuum thingy – and you're still going to save him!" at this, Seyona coughed, alerting Nicola about their audience. "I thought we went through this!" she said, but this time in German.

"Well, obviously not!" countered Seyona, in rapid French

"You can't do that though! You'll mess with the fabric of space-time! You said so yourself." Said Nicola, still in German.

"Not necessarily. It hasn't happened yet, and I'm not from the future. And it shouldn't mess with space time _that_ much, since in the books, he lives!"

Aragorn coughed and looked at Legolas. "Are they arguing in two different languages?" he asked incredulously.

Before Legolas could answer, Nicola shot back, "Yes we are! Because when you live with a _linguist_ you tend to pick up a few things! She can speak, like, fifteen different languages! I was bound to learn to speak one or two of them!"

"No! That's not true! I only speak seven! And anyways, _I_ have to live with a Trekkie, which is totally worse! " she said, eyes narrowed at Nicola. "And," she added in Spanish, "We don't have to speak another language for them not to understand us. I'll bet you that I can speak an entire sentence – that makes sense – which they don't understand, without ever leaving English."

"How much?" asked Nicola, this time in Chinese

"Shall we say… twenty?" she asked, with a small glance back at Legolas.

"You're on." they shook on it, and Seyona grinned.

Turning back to Legolas, she smiled sweetly and said, "Yo, Legolas! Wassap, man?"

Legolas blinked, and tried to decode the last question, failing miserably. "But, I'm not a man! I'm an elf!" he said indignantly, grasping at straws.

Seyona rolled her eyes "Anyways_…_Legolas, my man, how's it hangin', dude? I mean, what's goin' on, bro?"

He blinked.

Seyona turned back to Nicola and said, "See? They may not understand French, but they are no match for our jargon."

"You said one sentence!"

Seyona nodded. "And I gave you three short questions. That should make up for the lack of 'one big sentence'. Now you owe me twenty bucks."

Nicola sighed, and forked over a twenty dollar bill. "What you plan to spend it on _here,_ I don't know."

"Me neither, but it's still a fun thought that I'm now twenty dollars richer. I think I'm going to buy that queen CD off of you."

"Ha. Ha." Nicola raised an eyebrow. "If I let you buy it off me, that is."

Aragorn and Legolas, who had been watching the exchange, turned to one another.

"I think you may have been the subject of a bet." Said Aragorn, still wondering what half of the words used meant.

Legolas nodded. "And I as well." He said, the usually articulate elf at a loss for words.

Aragorn shook his head sadly at his friends bewildered expression, and then looked at Nicola. "Lady Nicola?" he asked rather timidly

"Yes, milord?" Nicola had been practicing using those words in casual conversation for the past two weeks.

"I was just curious as to what a 'linguist' was."

Seyona turned around at this point, and said with a somewhat wry smile, "It's someone who studies languages, mostly dead ones."

Aragorn nodded, now understanding. He might have asked another question, if not for the fact that Eowyn walked forward at that point.

"What languages do you speak?" she asked, now level with Nicola and Seyona.

Seyona grinned. "You probably haven't heard of most of these. I speak English, French, Spanish, German, Chinese, Latin and ancient Greek. They're all the official languages I'm fluent in, with the exception of ancient Greek. I'm working on that one."

Eowyn nodded too and then smiled. "You're right. I haven't heard of most of them."

Nicola looked at Seyona and said, "And unofficial?" demonstrating her ability to pick out a word in a sentence that you hoped everyone else had missed.

Seyona sighed. "I speak Klingon, Sindarin and Pig Latin"

Nicola rolled her eyes. "Any idiot an-cay eak-spay ig-pay atin-lay."

"I ill-stay ink-thay it-ay ounts-cay."

Aragorn looked at Legolas. "At least they're arguing in the same language this time."

"But Klingon? I mean, of all languages!"

"Hey!" Seyona said, pretending to be mortally offended. "I'll have you know that you can actually study Klingon as a language."

Nicola grinned. "Sci-fi nerd."

"History geek."

"But I mean, Sindarin! It's-,"

"The language of the elves," said Seyona with a bright smile. "Lucky, huh?"

"I always knew, that somewhere beneath that Star Wars-obsessed exterior your were an LOTR fan."

"Sorta. I have to say, I prefer Terry Pratchett to Tolkien, though. He is an amazing writer. Simply amazing."

"I know. You've said before. Many times." Nicola suddenly shook her head. "How did we get this far off topic? We were talking about the movie-book-verse hybrid! The entire plot could rely on this."

"What? They always win, don't they?"

"Yes, but I think it may be our job to make sure." She looked around and frowned when she noticed that their audience was back. Switching to French, she said, "Just in case. We ought to do that much."

"You know, I think it was more fun talking in pig Latin."

"You're not taking this seriously! Any wrong decisions we make could rip a hole in the fabric of space time!" she sounded a little hysterical, and Seyona noticed that the melodic undertones that were ever-present in her voice had disappeared.

"Have you been reading Stephen Hawking again?"

"Maybe…"

"Ah." She smiled at Nicola. "Just calm down. I mean, we aren't from the future, so we can affect it, but not really create one of those loops in time. You know, kill the mother of the boy who's going to kill the president, and go back to the future where nobody knows that there was an assassination attempt, so nobody sends anybody back to stop it and the boy lives so he grows up to kill the president. You see? "

"No."

"Did you understand a word of that last sentence?"

"No."

"Ah."

* * *

So... what did you think? Did you love that chapter? Or did you loath it with a passion? Review, please, and tell me what you think.

Shout outs!

BlueEyedGunSlinger: thanks! I'm glad that you liked the chapter! I have to say I was a little worried about how people would react to my far-from-perfect chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Mariano's-twins: how can you hate tea? Honestly. People these days. Anyways… Thanks for reviewing! I really enjoy reading your reviews. They make me laugh!

Nichelly: there might be a secret behind Ro… it's not too dark though. And although I have to say that the secret matches the book in no way, I was too fun a plot twist for me to let go. I made a bit of a mistake with his hair and eye colour, though. His eyes are supposed to be blue and his hair is supposed to be dark brown. Anyways… Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you like the story so far.

Naruto girl777: I hope that I updated soon enough! But better late than never, I guess.

EchoingSilence: lol. Yeah… I feel sorry for him too.

Moonchild524: thank you! I know that this update is a little on the late side, but at least I uploaded eventually.

FebrurarySong: sometimes I swear this site just eats things. Whether it be alerts or reviews, I think they sustain it. I have to agree with you. that chapter contained no useful info whatsoever, but it was rather fun to write, even if I didn't finish it.:-) thanks for reviewing!

Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona: T4TR (thanks for the review)

Hikitsulover-818: thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Riverjem: yes, they are rather freaked out, but I think that waking up with a different DNA structure than you went to sleep with trumps all, don't you think? I have to say that I think that spell checker is evil. It never listens. Anyways… thanks for the review! I shall take your advice to heart


	6. The Plot Discovery

Hello! I'm back! And i know it took me a long time, but I'm going to blame my professors. And never ending homework. Grrr... Evil homework.

anyways... there were a few inconsistencies in the story, and this chapter should clear things up a little - except for one thing: Ro's eye and hair colour. He should have blue eyes and dark brown hair, but I suppose that I'd wanted to use brown eyes for so long that I used them on him.

This story line is one that I'd been planning for a while, but i couldn't get the characters to work it out fast enough. I hope it makes sense to you.

And now... On with the tale!

* * *

"A scout!" 

The shout came from up ahead, and Seyona jumped.

"Damn!"

In one smooth movement, she drew her bow, taking aim at one of the wargs and firing. It hit the beast right between the eyes. Seyona sighed in relief – for a while, she hadn't been sure that she would hit the thing. She quickly drew another arrow and began to shoot it at the next beast to show it's head over the edge of the rocks. She aimed…

…And stopped.

She turned around

"Aren't you supposed to be running somewhere? Away from here, perhaps?"

Nicola gave her a glare. "Yeah. Like I'm leaving my friend with the piranhas. I'm here to help!"

Seyona groaned. "You can't stay here! It's too dangerous!" at this, she turned at threw a small knife at an orc that had been running at full tilt towards them. "See?"

"_You're_here. And, out of curiosity, where is that knife from?"

"Oh, the kitchen sink. But that's irrelevant. _I'm_ here because I'm armed. Are you?"

"No…"

"Do you have any training?"

"No…"

"See? Now go, and I promise that I'll let you fight in the next one."

Nicola looked crestfallen, but she nodded.

"Fine. And Seyona?"

"Yes?"

"You'd better clean that knife _well_."

"Okay. I will. Now _go._ This is not the time."

Nicola nodded and ran up the hill after Eowyn.

She caught up with Eowyn rather quickly, as Eowyn had also attempted to stay. Nicola looked at her.

"Did they make you go too?"

Eowyn nodded. "Yes."

"Ditto."

Eowyn shot her a confused glance, but said nothing. Nicola, her lips a thin line, looked straight ahead. After a couple of hours of boredom, to the point where even the resourceful Nicola was about to sob, there, over the top of the horizon, was Helms Deep.

She was not the only one who sighed with relief.

* * *

Seyona was battling a very stubborn orc who refused to die, when _it_ happened. For years to come, when ever she thought about _it_ she would cringe and try to block out the memory. As she managed to finally stab the orc in front of her, she noticed a warg go hurtling past. She smiled, thinking it was one less to kill, until she noticed that it was dragging something behind it. 

A rather large something

An Aragorn-shaped something.

She froze.

And then, without thinking twice she dove after him, catching hold of his had just as he disappeared over the cliff. She spread her weight on the cliff top so that she wouldn't go over the side, and prepared to try an pull him up, when _it_ hit her.

"Oh, no!" she groaned, "what have I done?"

"Well," said a conversational voice from below her, "I thought that you were going to pull me up, but you don't seem to be really doing much, milady. I mean, I would help, but…" he gestured at the cliff face and it's strong hand-holds within arm's reach. Or rather, lack of them.

"No, no, no! You were supposed to go over the cliff!"

"I... was?" Aragorn sounded slightly unsure of himself.

Seyona nodded. "You have to! It's all in the plot, see? I… you… Aragorn? Do you trust me?"

He glance around the cliff. "It would seem I have no choice, milady."

"Well… you're going to have to let go. Trust me. You will survive – you have to. You will survive," she said, thinking that if he didn't, at least she wouldn't have to explain to him how she knew.

Apparently, Aragorn was having a similar thought. "I'm not as concerned with my surviving as I am about why you're trying to drop me down the side."

"I'll explain when you come back. I promise. Now… if you could just let go…" she gently pried his fingers back with an apologetic expression.

As she watched him fall, it occurred to her that at least if he didn't survive she wouldn't have to tell him why not. Cruel though the thought was, it was oddly reassuring. She trudged back up the path, wondering vaguely if Gimli and Legolas had discovered him missing yet.

* * *

"You did_**what**_?" 

"I almost saved him. I didn't mean to! I guess I just panicked. I won't do it again!"

"Whether you will do it again is immaterial. He was _supposed _to fall_with_ the warg, not _after _it!"

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

They were back at helms deep, where Nicola had been given some accommodations and food and had been waiting for several hours for Seyona to return. Seyona had arrived looking very tired, and as the after affects of the battle had warn off, the full gravity of the situation had hit her, so she had told Nicola. She didn't want to, but she had to tell someone and Nicola was her best friend.

"Do you think it matters that you're _sorry?_ Sorry doesn't change what you did!"

"I panicked, okay?"

"And blind panic is not an excusable reason either! You just killed of the king of Gondor! I mean when you read fanfics, does any one _ever_ kill off Aragorn? No! because he's important. He always lives, ascends to the throne and lives out the remainder of his _one hundred and forty years, _before dying!"

Seyona looked over at Nicola, a light dawning slowly in her eyes. "What if… what if we were a part of the story now?"

"_What?_"

"Nicola! It makes _sense_! Think of the plot as a living organism. Everything that's happened has happened for a reason. Even the characters are adjusting to us!" Nicola had a confused look on her face, so she elaborated. "When you showed Ro your sketchbook, did he marvel at the whiteness of the paper? Or the clean cut of the corner? He didn't, and he should have! He looked at it like it was a normal thing here."

"Yeah…" Nicola was beginning to see what Seyona was getting at.

"And when Aragorn was hanging off the side of the cliff, he was sarcastic!"

"Really?"

"Yep. Now, I think that we're getting in to the blood of the plot." She looked down and frowned. "But that doesn't tell us if Aragorn will survive." She looked at Nicola, worry etched onto her face. "You know what? I think we may be causing some problems by not doing what the story wants us to do. We are the only people here with_free will_."

They both sat in silence for a while, pondering this new discovery.

"Free will, huh?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

* * *

So how was that? Unfortunately, no shoutouts for the last chapter, and probably none for this one, but I will answer them personally. 

Anyhoo... Review! Tell me if you thought that this chapter sucked, or if you thought it was cool! I hope that this chapter cleared up a lot of things, because I think it may have been slightly confusing before.


	7. I'm a WHAT?

Hello! I'm BACK!! And, no, I haven't died or been gravely injured, contrary to what you may think.

I really have no excuse as to why I haven't uploaded, so feel free to rave when you review at the end (hint, hint)

It has also recently come to my attention that this story is becoming a lot sillier than I originally intended, so I apologize. I wanted this story to be a steamy romance, filled with mystery and passion, but I couldn't do it. I just don't really have the proper mind set to be a romance novelist.

Anyways!

For your enjoyment, a new chapter.

* * *

The next day, much to relief of Nicola and Seyona, he came back

Unfortunately, universes seem to have a habit of dumping everything on you at once, and the next day, another _it_ happened. But this _it_ was an epiphany of sorts.

_It_ all started that morning…

It was around seven in the morning when Seyona came screaming into Nicola's room, yelling something about 'half Mary-Sues' and 'being accepted'.

"Slow down!" shouted Nicola above the din. "I have no idea what you're saying. And you know that I get cranky first thing in the morning."

Seyona took a deep breath and began her tale again, but this time, with pauses and full stops.

"It all started this morning…."

_Seyona was walking past the place she had dubbed 'the make-shift market' when she saw Legolas._

_She walked over to him, taking in how, well, _hot_ he looked at this time in the morning. Quickly shaking her head of those thoughts, she stopped in front of him and said, just for the sake of annoying him, "Yo, Bro. Wassup? Gimme five."_

_And then, to her astonishment, he gave her a high-five and answered, "Not much. Just been hanging 'round the market for the last hour. How's it go- oh! Look there's Gimli! Well, gotta go!"_

_And Seyona was left, in the middle of the market place, with her mouth hanging open._

"He used slang." Confirmed Nicola, trying to get her head around this. "And he gave you a high-five."

"Yep. You know, I think we may be becoming a part of the plot line. You know what else I've figured out?

"What?"

"Both of us are one half of a Mary-Sue. Together we make a whole one. Mary-Sues are meant to be good at everything, right? Well we're both good at different things, but together, we each possess the skills the other doesn't."

"You know, I think you lost that last sentence."

"Doesn't matter. But what if we were _meant_ to fall into the plot? What if this wasn't as big of a phenomenon as we thought?"

"What? You mean people regularly get sucked into novels?"

"No, but what I'm saying is that are whole lives have been leading up to this, with out us even knowing."

"Do you know how cheesy you just sounded? Wanna make any speeches about _destiny_ now? This sounds like some bad fanfic!"

This made them both stop for a second and look around nervously before continuing.

"But what if someone wanted us to come here? What if, oh, I don't know, there's something only we can fight?"

They both sat and pondered this new development when the newest _it_ suddenly sunk into Nicola.

"_Oh my god!_ I'm a _**Mary-Sue**_? _Kill me now!_"

The next day, much to relief of Nicola and Seyona, Aragorn came back. Unfortunately, he seemed to remember the conversation from the top of the cliff and kept giving them both meaningful glances.

It was after several glances like this that Nicola gave Seyona a glance of her own. It said: we better tell him _soon_.

Both Nicola and Aragorn continued these glances until later on in the day, when Seyona proceeded to crack. Loudly.

"That's _it_! That is _it_! I can't take any more of these cryptic glances!"

Nicola looked around and took Seyona aside.

"I'm glad you've finally decided to tell him. But before you do, you have to think this through. I mean going up to him and saying, 'I'm from another world, where this world is a story for kids and now a movie' won't work. You have to think this through - break it to him slowly."

"I think it may be a little late for that."

Nicola and Seyona turned around slowly.

"Well, hey there, Aragorn! How are you this fine evening?"

"I have been better. But then, being dropped over the side of a cliff with no warning will do that to a person. What's a movie?"

"I'm sorry! What was I supposed to do? Here I am, in the middle of a world which only existed as a story, I've managed to mess up the plot line so excuse me for trying to stop the plot line from going to shambles! And I'll tell you about movies later" she added as an after thought.

"Sorry? What? Wait…what do you mean? Was I supposed to go over the cliff? Did the author hate me that much?"

"No! He dropped you over the side _because_ you're important!"

"What? Who dropped you over the side, Aragorn?"

Nicola, who had been watching the resulting confusion quite happily, froze. Not-

"Gimli!" said Seyona through a forced smile, "and Legolas too! Why don't you sit down? Now we only have to wait for Gandalf and Theodred."

"No need!" came a deep voice from behind them, "they're here already."

Gandalf smiled one of his knowing smiles and waited for the upcoming chaos.

Nicola closed her eyes. In a few moments she'd bet anything that Eomer and Eowyn would be next.

She was wrong.

Ro arrived first and _then_ Eomer and Eowyn.

Seyona closed her eyes and gathered her courage. Then she opened them.

"When I was a little girl, my favourite story was called The Lord of the Rings. Well, actually, it was a series, not just one story. It began when a person called Sauron forged a ring in the fires of mount doom…"

And then she told them everything, the story up to the point that they'd arrived at and then went through what had happened differently afterwards. She wasn't stupid enough to tell them what would happen in the future.

"…And the thing is, Aragorn, you had to drop over the side so you could see the tens of thousands of orc and uruk hai, and I'm sorry, but we'd already messed up the time line and I had to make sure something went right so I dropped you over the side and I'm sorry!"

"But I didn't see any orcs or uruk hai!"

"You didn't?"

"No."

"Oh."

Nicola and Seyona processed this for a moment before Nicola tuned white.

She pointed a shaking finger at Seyona. "This is all your fault! You messed up the timeline! Now I'll bet that the evil guy has his own personal Mary-sue, so now he knows the future too…" she trailed off, and then her face paled. "He must know the future! He must have read the books! But now he's going to alter it so that _he_ wins! We have to do something!"

Seyona, who had also been thinking along the same lines, said, "Oh great. Now we don't even know if Merry and Pippin are still alive!"

"Should they be?" Gimli was looking unsure of himself, and had only managed to follow the conversation through to the end by sheer luck. Alternate universes are not something usually taught to dwarfs in the mines.

"Yes! But now they might not be, because Sauron's thugs might have gotten there before the Ent!"

"There's Ents involved?" Legolas' face was incredulous. Next he would hear that they attacked Isengard!

"Uh huh. And then they get angry because whats-his-name has been cutting down the trees. They launch an attack."

If Gimli wondered why Legolas went even quieter than usual, he didn't say anything.

* * *

Do you love it? Do you hate it? DO you want to set fire to the chaapter and hope you never see it again?

REVIEW!


End file.
